This invention relates to a scraper-chain conveyor for use in a mineral mine working, and in particular to connection means for connecting the channel sections of such a conveyor.
Numerous devices for connecting the individual channel sections of scraper-chain conveyors are known. Such devices normally resist the tensile forces which tend to draw the ends of the channel sections apart, and allow some angular mobility between the channel section ends. The connection devices are often subjected to very high forces during operation, not only the tensile forces which they are designed to resist, but also buckling forces tending to displace the conveyor ends laterally and/or vertically. Primarily, the lateral forces occur when the conveyor is shifting up to follow the mineral winning progress. This is usually accomplished by means of rams, which shift individual lengths of the conveyor in a so-called "snaking" movement. The vertical forces usually occur when a mining machine supported on the conveyor is moved, for example, along the mineral face. Where the floor of the mine working is uneven, these lateral and vertical forces can increase substantially.
Normally, the individual channel sections of a scraper-chain conveyor are provided with interlocking coupling elements on the adjacent ends of each pair of adjacent channel sections. One coupling element of each adjacent pair is provided with a projection which mates, with an all-round clearance, with a recess in the other coupling element of that pair. This permits the required angular mobility between adjacent channel sections. Each pair of interlocked coupling elements is connected together by means of screw bolts, which are inserted from the exterior of the channel sections, so that the tensile forces can be transmitted between the channel section ends. This results in a fairly slow and complicated assembly and disassembly process.
It is also known to join the interlocking coupling elements together by means of a coupling member of the type having an enlarged head at each end of a threadless shank, in which case laterally open recesses are provided in the coupling elements for receiving the coupling member. Unfortunately, special retaining elements are necessary to complete the connection, and these can be dislodged during operation.
It is the aim of the invention to provide a connection means for interconnecting the channel sections of a scraper-chain conveyor, the connection means being capable of simple and rapid assembly and disassembly but being such that unintentional disassembly during mining operations is prevented.